


a paradox in the making

by neoneco



Series: perturbation [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobard Thawne is a Bad Man, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoneco/pseuds/neoneco
Summary: Eobard Thawne wants to consume Barry Allen in any and every meaning of the phrase.





	

One sided infatuation is something that Eobard Thawne is intimately familiar with. Desire, even more so. 

He wants Barry Allen. He wants to breathe the same air as Barry, he wants to hear every thought, he wants to crawl into Barry's mouth and take up residence just underneath his skin.

Barry laughs at something Cisco says from across the room and Eobard can't help but hear every syllable. His attention is utterly shot, as it always is, by Barry Allen's mere presence.

He wants to _destroy_ him. He wants to make him _bleed_.

He glances up from his work and catches Barry's gaze. He smiles at his young and untempered nemesis. He makes his mouth go soft and his stolen eyes gentle. He takes control of Barry in what ways he can, sinks his claws in so slowly, so gently, Barry doesn't even notice. He remakes himself, in the shape of a friend, all for Barry Allen.

Strangest of all, Barry returns the smile.

It's been fourteen, nearly fifteen, years since he tried to kill the eleven year old Flash and settled for Nora Allen as a macabre consolation prize. Part of him is thankful for the Flash's intervention, looking at Barry Allen now.

How very different this young man is from the one he will grow into, the one Eobard knows so intimately and has already grown to loathe. How utterly unique this strange version of the Flash is, how completely surreal it is to smile at him and receive a smile in return.

He loves it. He relishes it. He _luxuriates_ in it.

Barry Allen is his creator, the idol he'd modeled himself after, emulated.

Strangely, paradoxically, Barry Allen is his legacy. 

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever finish anything? we just don't know.


End file.
